HunterBase
While we redesc the Able City Hunter Base, this page will serve as a repository for descs. Feel free to add to and edit what you find here. Medical This room appears as it may have been built from the plans of an indoor parking deck, the Hunter Medical is filled with machinery: forklifts, a few scuffed second-hand repair pods are set up here and there in the corner, their thick black power cables snaking off into the darkness, as well as a few portable generators running off gasoline motors, though they outnumber their more advanced micro-fusion cousins. Several grease-stained cherry red Craftsman tool boxes line one part of the walls, dozens of parts and tools along with a few sets of benches filled with metal filings and different odds and ends of parts surrounding them. It would appear work is done here constantly on reshaping and remaking different parts as necessity demands. The overhead lighting is provided by noisy fluorescent lights set into long strips along the ceiling, buzzing as they provide white-colored light in beams along the black concrete floor. The other bits of color in the room consist of yellow and black warning signs and other bits of police tape scattered around. A few flower-shaped radial sensors strung by wires hang above each of the repair pods themselves, likely used to scan and gauge damage. Judging by the splotches of what look like blood or Reploid coolant fluid, this place serves as both a hospital for the wounded, a workshop for new parts and a diagnostic center for scanning new entries. Mess Hall Entering this place may seem like an eerie time warp back to the school lunchrooms of their youth to humans, or just another place that organics like to guzzle and nibble down their various foodstuffs to a robot. It's a wide open white linoleum and tan wall painted space lined with rows of military style metal tables with attached panels to sit on. There appears to be a track of what might be dirt or grime going from the doorway in trails leading from the door which dissipate further in, clearly it's not just the floor that's seen a lot of use. A couple small ceiling fans spin slowly above providing some measure of ventilation. What appears to be a long closet set into one wall provides shelves packed with both human and Reploid food alike housed in brown cardboard boxes and kept cold, bits of ice and other particles cling to the floor and shelves. The kitchen situated off the east side of the room is an interesting affair; comprised of a refrigerator, coffee machine, blender and various other appliances that are no stranger to the home or office arrayed on a long table island next to what might be an off-brand George Foreman grill and an old Matter-to-Energy food replicator. The thing itself is huge, shaped like a microwave and appears to be quite an old model, given their relative price. Only a handful of chips for it are available, apparently affixed by tape and a pair of plastic cords tied to the side of it, just to make sure they don't walk away or get lost under something. The device seems to /mostly/ work, usually producing what you want and other times creating a sort of meat popsicle when set to cold. Nearby the burbling coffee maker is what looks like a hot plate, encrusted with yellowish cheese around the edges from nachos or an army of sandwiches that have long since come and gone. Dispatch A spacious pit area constructed of concrete done over in a thick coat of blue paint. The floor is likewise but matte black, dusty with several gauge marks here and there from the treads and feet of humans and Reploids alike. Several warning signs are painted onto the wall in easy to see yellow block letters, the stairwells leading down into it wide and equipped with thick no-nonsense rubber pads to avoid slipping. At the top of the stairs themselves sit the radio area and computer console terminals that the navigators and dispatchers use to coordinate the large teleporter rings set into the floor down in the dispatch pit. The area sort of has an old police station basement sort of feel to it with the cool listless air down here, which it likely was at some period. Hanging from the ceiling is a giant holograph emitter, allowing video feeds to be broadcast to the entire room, as well as the command center mezzanine. The north wall sports a set of huge motor-controlled metal doors that retract into the ceiling to allow more conventional modes of transportation out of the dispatch center, while along the west side of the chamber a series of teleporter chambers are setup to allow quick dispatch to any of the hubs nearby. The teleporters, like the rest of the place, appear a bit beaten up, but still serviceable. The one on the far left has been known to emit sparks at times however, going so far as for some officers to tell jokes concerning it and a certain scene from Star Trek. Other